User blog:Sparkystream/3DS
Important things -System update for 3DS in December -Youtube for 3DS -Miiverse for 3DS ---- Nintendo Wii U ---- -Update for Youtube -Update for Animal Crossing Plaza -Super Mario 3d World out on November 22 -Stamps coming to games as a new feature for Miiverse for certain games Super Mario 3d World -Will be the first Mario platformer with multiplayer -Will feature an announced an unexpected character Rosalina from the Super Mario Galaxy series. ~Find out more here http://www.nintendo.com/nintendo-direct/archive/11-13-2013/#/video-10nsmb3dw ---- Animal Crossing Plaza -Will have the ability to bring residents from Animal Crossing New Leaf to the plaza. -Will have the ability to take photos from Animal Crossing New Leaf and post them on Miiverse -Will feature Stamps Youtube Update -Featuring the ability to search videos on the gamepad as videos play on the television as 3ds can search with touch screen as videos play on the top screen. ---- Nintendo 3DS ---- -Will get Youtube -Will get Miiverse -The Legend of Zelda:A Link between worlds in stores and e-shop November 22 -Will get Bravery Default "An amazingly rated RPG" on Feburary 7th, 2014 -Professor Layton will make his final debut on the system... ---- Youtube -Will feature the ability to watch videos at mobile ease -Have not announced the ability of 3D videos... -You can search for videos on the touch screen while watching one on the top screen. -Will feature the ability to login to your Youtube account. ---- Miiverse -Featuring Photos -Possibly sounds -New communities -Mobile Miiverse fun The Legend of Zelda:A Link Between Worlds -Will be in classic top-down style -Will reveal hints about Majora's Mask 3DS -Will feature Streetpass -Will feature a new item system,and a new world,Lorule,basically the other version of Hyrule,but not ressembling termina in any way. -A new world,and the ability to press onto walls -In full 3D Bravery Default -By Square Enix -The ability to stop time and unleash multiple attacks in one turn,unique to most RPGs. -Full 3D -A true anime,very popular in Japan Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy -The final debut -Will feature new and classic characters -new puzzles -Will have a very rich story -Releasing on Febuary 28th,2014 ---- Both -Will have Miiverse -Have Sonic Lost World -Will be able to share eshop currency using Nintendo Network ID More The Nintendo Direct-~ http://www.nintendo.com/nintendo-direct/archive/11-13-2013/ Super Mario 3D World~http://www.nintendo.com/nintendo-direct/archive/11-13-2013/#/video-10nsmb3dw Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy~http://www.nintendo.com/nintendo-direct/archive/11-13-2013/#/video-layton Miiverse for 3DS~http://www.nintendo.com/3ds/system-update/ Bravery Default~http://www.nintendo.com/nintendo-direct/archive/11-13-2013/#/video-bdefault The Legend of Zelda:A Link between Worlds~http://www.nintendo.com/nintendo-direct/archive/11-13-2013/#/video-zelda Currency shared between 3DS & Wii U~http://www.nintendo.com/eshop/offers Holiday Gift Guide -The legend of Zelda:The Wind Waker HD -Sonic Lost World -Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games -The legend of Zelda:A Link between Worlds -Pokemon X/Y -Animal Crossing New Leaf -Mario Party Island Tour Closing I wrote this all myself,took a while,hope this news makes you happy,when I finally get a Wii U charger for Xmas or sooner,I'll be so happy. ^w^ My kittens ate my old one I remember My first wii,I played it so much It burnt out the wii disc player,then I got a new one,that we still have,and finally a Wii U. ^w^ Looking forward to 3DS things. Bye~ ~Sparky~ Category:Blog posts